What's Claire Thinking?
by BellaRosa17
Summary: This is a short fic on what Claire is thinking from the shower scene all the way to her death in the movie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sorority Row**

_"But you never had a back bone." Jessica says before walking away._

Claire stood there in shock. Jessica. Her supposed best friend just said that. I couldn't believe it. I always had Jessica's back no matter what but maybe she was right. I never really spoke what was on my mind even if I believe at some points in my four years here that some of the things Jessica has done wasn't right. I've always followed the leader but I thought when I met Jessica freshman year that we were going to be best of friends. Yeah, she could be manipulative and a real bitch but I never thought she'd turn on me.

I start to leave the shower when I think I hear a tink sound. I look around but when I'm sure I don't see anything I leave and go to my room. I change into a yellow dress that stops right before it hits my knees and a pair of yellow Mary Jane heels. As soon as I get done with my hair and make-up I hear commotion in the hallway. I walk out of my room and see Ellie being thrust into Jessica's room. I follow in behind Cassidy.

"We killed her you guys, don't you understand that. We dropped her body down a mine shaft. Don't you guys understand that?" Ellie says hysterically, tears falling down her face.

"Ellie, there are 30 other girls on the other side of that door who probably shouldn't know we murdered our sorority sister, okay?" Jessica says as if talking to a small child.

"This isn't happening. This is a joke." I mumble to myself not believing.

"Seriously, everyone relax." Jessica says walking from Ellie to sit in her chair in front of the mirror.

"Relax? The last time I saw that jacket you wrapped it around a dead body and dropped it down a mine shaft." Cassidy says looking at Jessica. "Ellie had half that jacket, where's the rest of it?" Jessica turns away from Cassidy's eyes.

"This is a prank. It has to be a prank. It's the only explanation. It's a pr..prank." I say aloud shaking my head hoping that someone is just playing a prank.

"Yeah, or Megan has come back from the dead and she wants to kill us how about that?' Ellie says.

"Look, Ellie we didn't want to tell you earlier but we got a text message and we think that this is Garrett playing a sick joke."

"Garrett?" Ellie asks.

"Yes," said Cassidy.

"He came back."

"He's gone psycho. He's gone psycho. Where the hell is Chugs anyway?" I ask picking up my phone.

"She left me a message. She said she'd be here when the party starts."

"The party already started." I snap. Jessica looks at me. "Sorry but it has."

"We're gonna die." Ellie whispers but everyone in the room still hears her.

I call Chugs. The phone keeps ringing until it goes to voice mail. "Chugs, we need to know where your brother is and we need to know now. Call me when you get this." I say into the phone before I close it.

Cassidy sits in one of Jessica's chairs.

"We're all dead." Ellie says.

"Nobody is dead Ellie." Jessica says standing up. "Well, Megan. This is Garrett. Garrett is harmless. That's not the problem."

"Well, what is the problem?" I ask Jessica.

"Garrett's gone nuts. Guys, if he blabs that's orange jumpsuits for all of us."

"What do we do?" I ask.

Cassidy looks at me. "We're going to call the police."

"No." Jessica says and we stop and look at her. "We stick together. Above all else."

"Why is the only time you want to stick together is when your ass is on the line?" Cassidy asks.

"And we wait for Chugs to put a pin in her brother. But for now we get ready and go downstairs and enjoy the party." Jessica tells us.

"Like's that gonna happen." I mutter.

"If we don't go to our own party then we might as well magic marker _'guilty' _on out foreheads. And if any of you see Garrett come get me. I will deal with him." Jessica starts to walk over to her closet but Ellie's voice stops her.

"What about the jacket?" Ellie asks.

"Hide it, Ellie." Jessica sneers.

I watch Jessica walk away from Ellie as the party music is already blasting from downstairs. I decide to go down and find Mickey. Once I do I try to put on the face of the happy graduate and dance with my boyfriend but I my mind just can't seem to focus. And I'm getting irritated by the minute. I can't just pretend anymore. I can't pretend that everything is great when its not. I've been doing it for a year and now I'm done. Megan's sister coming around has already made it seem creepy that she's around. Like she might know what happened and she wants us to suffer by her silence. I push Mickey away and tell him exactly how I feel. I even throw his class ring at him and walk away.

Cassidy comes and helps me a little even though I know I did her wrong last year by siding with Jessica and blaming it on Cassidy if she told. But she has been a good friend and sister and I really wish I had appreciated it more because after tonight we are all leaving and probably never seeing each other again and I will hate myself if that happens. If I let myself not keep in contact with her. Ellie was right. I love Cass, because she is so real.

Suddenly, we both hear Ellie screaming and we follow to the kitchen and try to get her to calm down. Jessica makes her comments and makes the situation more difficult. She forces Ellie to show her but when we get to the renovation part of the house Ellie can't go in so Cassidy goes with her and I stay with Ellie. I pull Ellie into a hug and try to keep her semi calm so she won't hyperventilate. Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I watch the video message of Megan getting killed. I stare shocked. Ellie screams next to me and I close the phone. I wait and watch until Jessica and Cassidy comes back. Cassidy comes through and tells her to go to the car and Jessica's waiting. When I asked her what's wrong she tells me that Mickey's dead before walking off.

I couldn't believe it. Yeah, my boyfriend was a dick sometimes but I still loved him. Even if I threw his ring in his eye. We got to the lake where we dropped Megan and everything goes to hell. Garrett's there with the other half of Cassidy's jacket with blood on his wrists. Then Jessica killed him. Now, Megan isn't in the mine shaft and someone wants the girls of Theta Pi dead.

Once we get back to the house, it's eerily quiet and everyone's gone. Jessica tells us exactly how she feels and she doesn't plan on staying around. The hot tub jets are making an annoying sound and I just can't take it anymore. I start to walk over there but Ellie stops me but I tell her I'm good. I still have the flare gun.

I walk through the foam bubbles toward the hot tub but it won't shut off. I grab onto the chord and start to walk through the bubbles hoping to find the plug. I hear a clinking noise but I can't place it. Suddenly, there's a hooded figure a head of me. I start backing up and run towards the house. I run smack dab into the double doors and crack the window. Yelling for someone to save me. I keep pulling on the door knob trying to get in but Jessica and Cassidy are trying to get the door open. I look back and see the hooded figure staring at me. I beat down on the door screaming for them to open it when suddenly I'm pulled by my ankle into the bubble. Screaming, trying to claw my way away but its person turns me around. It doesn't make a difference because I'm going to die and the last thing I think before the trigger is pulled on the flare gun that's lodged in my mouth is that I wished I had been a better sister.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my version of what Claire was thinking from when Jessica finally showed what she really thought of her to her death. Have you ever accidentally been involved in the disappearance or murdered? If you have make you amends, become a better sister because you never know when someone might want come back and kill you in the end! Lol, just kidding but please don't do it. **

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**BellaRosa17.**


End file.
